The truth of the prince of tennis
by jazminelight
Summary: Something about Ryoma's past has come back and is killing CIA agents all over America. He's back to kill Ryoma for stopping his plans to take over the world. Will Ryoma friends come out and help him and can they get along with Ryoma's other friends from America. Will one of them be ready to died for Ryoma will they live or died. I don't own this story
1. Chapter 1

After the won the national tournament the went to kawawmura father'a sushi shop to celebrate there victory the people were with was the freshmen trio and the coach Ryuzaki Sumire and Ryoma's father Echizen Nanjirou. When they got to the sushi shop Nanjirou stop his son from going in while the others went in the shop two get some thing to eat. When Ryoma saw that his father stop him for some reason he ask him " Yea ojii (old man) what do you what?" Nanjirou said to him " Ryoma we need to talk about something and they sent with me a letter for you to read. They are saying he's abc and need you to come back to America with me as soon as possible . There saying that he's been killing people who you worked with in the past. The CIA said that you can bring your teammates along with you, you need to train them as soon as possible. And they also sent a letter to give to you telling everything that you need to know about as well."

Kawawmura sushi shop

The whole didn't see that Ryoma and his father was missing until somebody said " Where is Ryoma and Nanjirou at!" That person was Ryuzaki Sumire . Then everyone started to ask question where they at. When all suddenly the door started to open and there stand Ryoma and his father they saw Ryoma's father hand him a envelope and told him "Son remember never hold a gruch against that man even what he did was wrong." With that said they went to sit down and eat there food Nanjirou sat down by his old coach and started to talk to her about something. Then ryoma sat down with his teammates and they started to ask questions about where he was and what was that about. Then momoshiro ask him " Hey ryoma what was about."

Ryoma said " That was something had todo with family stuff." Tezuka ask the next question as well "Echizen were did you go awhile ago?" Ryoma said "My dad wanted to talk with me for that time." Oishi as the next question "Where did you go at ?" Ryoma said "Outside to talk about what needed to be said." Then Eiji ask a question "Hey ochibi what did you talk about and who was that person your father talking about and what is in the letter?" Ryoma said " Nh of your business what we talked about that person you will never know not yet and the letter I'll tell you when the time is right not until then." With shockes look's on there faces they all saw that Ryoma was serious about this and they knew not to ask anymore questions about what was going on with him. When they looked at Ryoma the saw that he had zoned out in deep thinking as well. Nanjirou saw this and so did the coach as well she was thinking about what's going on. She ask her old student "Nanjirou what's going on with your son he's been zoning out alot lately if you had any thing to do with you better say something to your son right now?"Nanjirou heard this and said "Hey old hag didn't do anything about this he is just remembering when happen in the past right now but just et him be he need's the time to think what to do they said that he need's to think that's going to happen as well.'' When the coach heard this just let it go for now.

(_flashback / Ryoma's past / Ryoma's prov. )_

_My parnter and I had been on a case for a few month's now and had never seen something so bad in my life. I was 11 years old when I this happen to me and my parnter. We were caseing the vilen and he tried to shoot at me but he missed it._

_Then he shot at my partner and he got her right in the heart and she was about to die when I got there. She was laying on the cold , hard , dirty, ground blood comeing out of her. Then when I got to the her see was about dead she was trying to speak to me when I heard they word's she said to me she said"Ryoma you are the kindest boy I have met and you are like a son to me. I just had wiah for a chid like you that long time ago." With that was were last word's and her name was Luna Nicole Madison. When she die she was 30 years old and she was like a mother to me and she was my father's freind from the CIA._

_When the rest of the CIA agent's got there the guy had gotten away. There standed my father about to cry from his freind and love died the year was 2011 when she died. She turly loved use from the bottom of her heart._

_When I saw my father I just coulded look him in the eye becuase of me that guy killed his best freind in the world and he killed my mother._

_(end of flashback)_

When the team saw that Ryoma was crying they all thought "What is going on with Ryoma to day"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at Seishun Ryoma was walking to school with his friend Momoshiro who was riding his bike and it was totally since not awaked at all? Ryoma suddenly stop when they were about few seconds away from the middle school. When they got there they went to tennis practice when they got there the regulars were all ready practicing. Ryoma and Momo now went to the clubroom to get change. When they got done Ryoma was still out of it from yesterday, when the regulars saw this they were thinking _' What is he is up to right now.' _They saw Ryoma leaveing the courts for something. They followed him along with there captain.

_With Ryoma_

Ryoma was getting ready to practice when he heard a noise coming somewhere near the school. When he that it was coming from the clubroom he went in and checked it out. He saw that it was his phone he looked at the caller's name and saw that it was the CIA. When he saw this he opened his phone and said in English _" Hello this him. What do you want Kevin I'm inn the middle of practice right now." "What do you mean I have to come back next week." Okay I'll tell them the truth tomorrow and I see that thinks are getting really bad over there. Okay I'll call the old man and tell him ok. Bye''_

_With the team_

When they heard this they were thinking something must of happen over there. When Ryoma was done on the phone he walked out of the clubroom and over to the others and said " Hey guys can I have something to tell you." Oshi said " What is it Ryoma." Them Ryoma said to them" You guy's might not believe me but, I'm agent for the CIA and I came and ask for your help on a mission that it's about , A evil person from my past that killed someone special to me and my father and she was his lover or girlfriend to and she was like a mother to me and she was my partner on the mission that we were working on that involed that same person as well." The regular's were surpise about this Momo ,Taka , Oshi,Eiji Kidou all had there jaws open wide, Fuji had his eye's open wide in shocked , Inui droped his notes book, Tezuka just didn't say anything for the time being. Then Ryoma spoken again" Hey guys can you help me" Then he reached out and pulled out the letter from the other day and gave it to them read. Tezuka reached out and grabed it then he readed it out loud "_You are here by now agent's of the CIA and your first mission is to help agent Ryoma captured the villen called mainframe."_

The whole team was shocked what they heard. Ryoma snap them out of there shocked by snapping his fiugers. When Ryoma saw that they were out of there shocked and they all ture to him and said to them " I'll let you Guy decied on your own ok just come over to my place when you are done with your deiceness okay." With that said he just walked out and went home to start to train for his mission. When they saw that he left they started to talk about it.

_In the clubroom_

Oishi started to talk and said to them '' Do you guy's think we should do this for him. It could be dangerest to do this and one of use could get hurt from this as well." When they heared this they started to talk about it and they came to a agreement for it and they will do the mission for Ryoma and for the ones that he love as well.

The echizen household in the backyard

In the backyard of Ryoma's house he was training for his mission next week. He was doing highkicks ,lowkicks,punches, and backflips and throwing thing at the stuff dummy he was useing for traget practice. Then he started to shot the dummy right were the heart is at. Then out of nowhere the team was right in front of him with another shocked looks on there faces. When Ryoma saw them he said to them " So are you guy's here to give me your answer." The whole team said together "our answer is we will do the mission."

When he heard this he was happy in the inside but did show it to them. Then he said to them ''Now that you have given me your answer now we can start your training for the mission." When the team heard this they knew that they were in hell when they agree to this mission.

Now the whole team beside Tezuka , Fuji , and Inui were thinking '

* * *

_**It might take me little bit of time but for me to post the next chapter so wait for a little bit b/c I have ISTEP testing this week and a newpaper to devilers this week but Saturday there will be a new chapter started as well .**_

_**So enjoy this chapter Bye hope you like it also I don't own any of the prince of tennis charters or the tittle but fanfiction tittle I do own "The truth of the Prince of Tennis"**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the tennis team's regulars was meeting at their middle school Seigaku. They were because they need to talk to their coach about something that had to do with Ryoma Echizen and his father Nanjiro Echizen in which that had to do with the CIA in America. They started to go to their coaches' office to talk to her about it. They were thinking 'What would happen if they told her about Ryoma and his father working for the CIA in America.' When they go there Tezuka knocked on the door they waited for a few minutes then they heard her say "Come on in you guys I know you are out there." When they heard this they walked in. They looked at her she was in her pink track suit. Then Tezuka started to say "Um coach Ryuzaki we need to talk to you about Ryoma and his father Nanjiro." She said to them " Boy's what do you need to talk about those two for." Then Tezuka said "Ryoma and Nanjiro work for the CIA in America and they asked us to do a mission for them with Ryoma to help him capture a villain form his past."

When they told her this she wasn't at all surpise all. She just sat there and signed she said to them " I guess you guy's already known about them now let me tell you about the truth of Ryoma and his father." They were all shocked when they heard this. Tezuka step forward to the coach and asked her " Coach Ryuzaki did you know about Ryoma before we did and why didn't you tell us about this before ?" Then she said to them"Well Tezuka why for me to not telling you was becasue it was yours and the whole schools safety and for me knowing about them was because I was one of there bosses for a little bit while I still worked here as." Then she told them the story about Ryoma came to be one of the most greatest secret agents that the CIA ever had but until he lost his partner on a mission that had gone wrong and killed his partner. When she was she turned around to them and said " If you boys are really serious about this you have to train really hard and never give up on thoses on your team ." With that said she turned and walked out the door .  
The team was now thing  
'We must have Ryoma's back on this mission ' the whole team was thinking this


	4. Chapter 4

A week after there training from hell with Ryoma and his father Nanjiro. Who was surpise that the whole team was on board about the mission then he realise that they heard it form there coach. Then he started to rember something from about two two weeks a go afther he gave Ryoma that letter from the CIA. Now they were at the airport waiting for there flight for the states .

_(Flashback / two weeks ago at kawamura sushi shop Nanjiro pov)_

_After I got done handing my brat of a son the letter from the CIA were we both work. The letter said that bastdard is back and is killing off the people off the streets. When we got back to the sushi shop that his team and the old hag was in. When we got back to the shop we walked in annd sat down me with the old hag and my son with his teammates. When I sat down the old hag started to say to me was "Nanjiro we need to talk about Ryoma. He's been spacing out alot lately and that is messing with his game." When she said that I just knew that she knew that something that was up with my son and I what we were doing. Well I said to her "We need to talk about something meet me at the school tomorrow and say there's no moring , but there will be afternoom practies then I'll tell you whats going on."_

_The next day at the middel school_

_The next day, Nanjiro got up early to go to his old school to talk to his old coach about Ryoma and about the past as well. When he got there he went to coach ryuzaki office and he walked in. When he was there the coach told him " Nanjiro what in the sam hell is going on with you and your son lately." He said to her " There is something going on in the states right now and I need to take my son and his teamates back with me to the states for a mission." She was really schocked about this. Then out of no were she started to yell at him "WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON HERE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD LET MY REGUARLS GO TO THE STATES WHIT YOU AND HAVE YOU AS THERE GRUDIAN WHILE THEY ARE THERE YOU ARE CRAZY IF I LET YOU DO THAT." Then she started to clamed down from her yelling. After she was calmed down she let Nanjiro explain "Well you see the reason why I asked you this is because they are the best of the best players I ever seen in my life. Now for the reason is that a man who is killing of people form the CIA were my son and I worked from last year. That man I was taking about iis that he triedd to killed my son last time but he killed his parter Luna she was my frend and she was the only one who got me. That is why I need the team for this mission as well what do you say." When she heared this she said to him "Nanjiro you can have there help as along they agree to this , but I must tell them myself about this Nanjiro." Nanjiro just nodded his head in agreement then he said to her "Oh yea , can you please not say anything to Nanko about Ryoma and I being in the CIA and tell the boys not to tell there parnets about this mission ok also send out permission silps out for them to go with us to the states and tell them have there passports ready to go. Bye "_

_( End of flashback / normal pov)_

They were still waiting for there flight to take them to the states. The whole team was there but for two people and they were Tezuka and Ryoma they went to get some snacks and drinks from the machies for there flight to the states. They started talk for a bit while they were on there way aback to the team. Tezuka ask to Ryoma " What is it like in America?" Ryoma said to him " America is a whole alot diffent from japan, some people are nie over samething here as well."

Tezuka ask another question " What is your happies mermory and your sad one?" Ryoma tod him " My happies mermory is ... when I was little when my dad and mom were still together and we were a happy family and we use to go out for walks every time. That was my happies , mermory my sadies is when I lost my parnter to that evil man." Tezuka didn't say anymore after that. Then they got back to there team mates.


	5. Chapter 5

After Tezuka and Ryoma went and got snacks for there flight they walked back to the team. When they saw them they were already to go on there plane , but ryoma's father had a different idea for them. He lead them to there gate to get on the plane but they nown decied that no one else was on, this made them confused about what's going on. When they got on the plane Ryoma said to his father"Hoi, dad what's going on here, why are we in a different plane than the other poeple." Ryoma's father said to him" Well son I call in a favor from tht old freind of mine and ask him if I could used his jet for the trip to the states , and no you don't known him so drop it brat."With what Ryoma's father said he just walked away and just sit down with his teamates. Nanjroh sat in the front with the captian of the plane. When they got there setblets on the plane took off and headed for the states.

When the plane took off they started to ask questions for Ryoma to answer.  
"Hey Ryoma what is it like to work over there in the states?" ask Momo  
Ryoma said to him " When I worked over there it was ... hard working as agent for the CIA?"  
"What kind of training did you have over there? ask Inui  
"The type of training I had was the type you all had,but it advace training for me and a whole lot hard to as well." said Ryoma  
" Did you have a partner?" ask Taka  
" ...YY-Yes, I had a partner?" Said Ryoma. Then he started to cry an started to remeber again.  
"Was is it a woman or man and what her name?" ask Oishi  
"It was a woman an her name was Luna Madiso." said Ryoma Fuji noticed this was making Ryoma feel horridable again. Then he started to say to them "Hey guys how about we play a game to past the time on the flight." Everyone said "sure"  
Then Fuji started to say "how about the game truth or dare as the the game to play. I'm sure that it will help with our connection as a team as well." They all said "yes " to the game but Ryoma wasn't listening to Fuji anymore he was thinking about his friends back in America and what they are doing now .

_(At the CIA in America)_

At the CIA the newest band called STARISH had just come back from there mission for there boss. They didn't know that there freind was coming back for a 'mission'. That was unitl they were called up to there bosses office. The bandmates knocked on the door and a voice came and said to them "Come on in boy's" then they came in . Then the oldest of the boy's asked him"Sir, What did you want?" The boss of the CIA told them"Boy's there has been killings all over the US , but the people who was killed was apart of ... the CIA." All of the boy's were shocked of the news. Then someone started to speak "Do you know who the person was?"

Their boss said "Yes we do Mr. Ichinose it's the same person who killed the agent Luna Madison , He's back to get Ryoma back for destorying his machine and stoping his plans for takeing over the world. That's the reason I called you boy's to my office today to tell you Ryoma is oming back along with his father and teammates for a mission as well. That is why I'm giving you boy's this mission as well as them got it." Then they all said "Yer, sir ." to their boss.

When they got done talking they left their boss office. Then they all started to talk about what just happen. "Hey guys do you think we should go to the airport and surprise our old freind and his teamates?" ask Ren "Yeah , we should do just that right Tokyia." said Otoya Tokyia just stay quiet and just nodded his head "yes" in agreement. Even thought he was quiet he was happy to see his freind they all hopped in the car and went to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

_At airport _

When they got off the plane they walk to get there lugges. When they got that done they started to walk toward the group of boys. When ryoma saw them he ran off toward them and gave them all group hugs. When he got to them he gave them all a big group hug. All of them said to in english " Welcome back Ryoma." When he heard this he started to smile. His teamates started to get annoyed the frist one who stared to speak was tezuka " Um. Ryoma who are these's people." Then he for got to indouce them to each other. He started to say "Well bouch they are my best friends from the states and they are going to help us on he mission."They all stayed quiet until the heard someone say "Ryo-kun your back I'm so happy to see you." said a blond with glasses with green eyes boy started to run to ryoma and gave him a big bear hug, Ryoma couldn't breathe so the boy with blonded hair whith a hat on and a pink strip in his hair started to shout that him "Natsuki get off of him he can't breath Natsuki." Then said person let him go to breath and then he started to laugh his teamates were all shocked. Ryoma truned around and started to say to them "Well I think it's about time I intourduce you guy to my old friends." The team didn't say anything they were just still from there shocked fased.

Then he started to interduce them.

"The one with the red hair is Ittoki Otoya"

Ittoki said "Hi nice to meet you all.

"The dark blue hair one is Ichinose Tokiya "

Ichinose said "Hello."

The one with lighter blue hair is Hijirikawa Masato

Hijirikawa said " Hello "

" The one who huge me is Shinomiya Natsuki"

Natsuki said " Hello nice to meet you all let be friends."

"The one with a pink strip in the blonde hair is Kurusu Syo"

Syo said "Hello ."

"The last one with the strawberry blonde hair is Ren Jinguji"

Ren said " Hm how are you guy's nice to meet you all."

As Ryoma got done giveing names out to starish then he started to do the same thing for the team.

" The strick one is Kunimitsu Tezuka

Tezuka said "hello"

"The one with his eyes closed is Shusuke Fuji"

Fuji said "Hello"

"The one with the worry look is Shuicjio Oishi"

Oishi said "Hello how do you do"

"The cat alike one is Eiji Kikumaru"

Eiji said "Let's befriends"

"The shy one is Takashi Kawamura"

Kawamaura said "H...hhhello there "

"The one with glasses is Sadahura Inui"

Inui said "Lil data "

"The broom head one is Takeshi Momoshiro"

Momo said " Call me momo" He look at Ryoma and said "Who's a broom head Echizen" Momo tried to grab Ryoma and lock him but he daged it and conuted to speak to them.

"The one with a mean look on his face is Kaoru Kaido"

Kaido said"hsssssssssssss"

_(Ryoma's Manison)_

When they got done with the induerdice they all leave and went to Ryoma's house to get ready for the next meeting for the boss of the CIA. When they to his house they saw it was a mansion. When they got in maids and bulters lined up and said to them "WELCOME BACK MASTER RYOMA ." The team was surpise by how they were greeded by a bunch of maids and bluter. Ryoma saw that everyone was surpise but for starish they tought it was pretty normal. He started to say to them "My family own;s this house because of my dad's job from being a pro before." The team just nodded there's heads. When they all got ino the mansion the team was waiting for there orders from there team mate ryoma. Whan they all got into the other room the heard Ryoma started to talk to them. Ryoma said to them"Hey guy's if you are trier i can show you to your rooms if not you can stay in the room's and watch tv if you want to or go out to the courts or go train if you want as well." When he got done talking he saw that most of them wanted to sleep so he show them to there room's. Each room had a queen size bed and a flat screen tv in the room and a sofa and walk'in closet and a bathroom in each room. When they all got in the room's they all went to sleep all but for Ryoma he just wanted to tal to his friends about some thing.


	7. Chapter 7

As the other's were sleeping Ryoma was talking to starish about was going on. They all start to talk which stared was Ryoma. He said "Do you guy's know where that bastard at." Starish was all but quiet for a monnet. Ryoma was waiting for anwser. Otoya said "Ryoma we don't know where he is hideing at , but we fine him and get him for what he did to use." Ryoma said "Thank you so much otoya." Ryoma started to cry and starte to remember what happen again. His freinds saw this and also starte to remember what happen to selena .

_(Flashback)_

_When the CIA got to the seence they saw Ryoma was bloody all over and he was crying . He was laying over a body in which was his partner . She was shot in the heart. Then Starish started to cry because they saw how much she meet to them and ryoma and his father as well._

_( End flashback)_

As startish and Ryoma were about to cry the all heard a door open and slam shut they all heard yelling from the entrance hall. The yelling starte to wake up the regluar team. The segaiku team came out and started to run down the stairs and came into the living and started to say "What the heck is going on,who was that." Ryoma , Starish,and the guest started to laugh . The others boy's looked confused . They saw the person was Ryoma's father . Then the team blush ad walk out , but Tezuka stay and look at Ryoma in the eye's and said " Sorry" Ryoma stated to feel sorry for his teamates and he walked over to tezuka and said to him in a low whisper voice to him " Will you meet me out in the graden for a walk there's something I would to tell you something about this mission ok." Tezuka started to walk out the graden and he was amazed at the graden it was covered by all kinds out flowers and different colors. He was looking at the flowers and thinking. "Maybe I could pick some for her grave." Ryoma started to walk over to Tezuka and said "Hey ready for that walk."

"Yea sure let's go, Um Echizen I was just wondering if we could pick the flowers in the graden and go see her grave and lay flower's there as well and show respect as well."

"That is a wonderful idea we'll go tomorrow ,but you guys need to for the meeting with the head of the CIA."

"Okay I'll go and wake them up so we can get readly for the meeting."

_(With Tezuka)_

When they got done talking talking he walk up to each of the other's room's and open each door and said of mostly yelled out "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSHOLES WE HAVE A MEETING TODAY IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW YOU WILL BE RUNNING 400 LAPS AROUND THE HOUSE AND BE A TEST SUBJECT FOR INUIS NEW JUICE SO GET UP OFF YPUR LAZY BUTS AND GET DRESS FOR THE MEETING NOW." If the yelling and the 400 laps didn't scared them it was being test subjects for Inui's new juice that really scared them out of bed and get ready for them meeting with the head of the CIA. The he wrote a note telling them to go in the livingroom and wait.

_( Tezuka's note)_

_Dear reguals,_

_ When you are ready and dress for the meeting with the CIA head you are to report down stairs and wait for the other to come and get us. _

_We are going to mee the CIA head when we get to the meeting place and remember to behave and no fighting with with each other ( momoshrio, kiado) and that goes for all of us and don't mess with anybody their they are trained to kill people for a living._

_ Your Captian_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(with ryoma)

When Tezuka was gone Ryoma started to walk around the grounds of the graden so he can think. When got to the rose he bend down and started to smell them he all ways loved the roses that were there he could stayed there forever and remember the good time they had in that graden with those's flowers that she and him planted their selfs. He started to remember the times they had when she was a life with time's from his father and luna say they love each other their in this graden.

_( flashback)_

_Nanjiour and Luna were setting down on a seat by the fountain in the graden. They were singlent for a while until someone started to talk. "Um, there is a reason I wanted to come out here with you." _

_The one who said it was Nanijour he wanted to talk to Luna about there feelings for each other. Nanijour started to talk again _

"_Luna the reason I wanted to come out here with you is because I wanted to say I love you with the bobem of my heart." _

_Luna stared at him for a while until she said " Nanijour you had no idea how much that means to mean right now I love you too." Then Nanijour started to lean over and kiss her fully on the lips._

_(end flashback)_

Another time is when they planted the flowers in the graden. That time was the most special for him when she was still alive. That day was the day she was killed by that monster.

_( flashback)_

_That day started like any other day. ( Luna was living with Ryoma and his father) They got up and started to get ready for the day. Ryoma was the one who got up first and started to get ready for his friends to come over. _

_ He was dressed in a black v-neck with short seevles and tan shorts and with his white r shoes and with his hat . He went down stairs when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door there was his friends they were all dress in v-neck t-shirts with different colors the shorts were all tan. _

_ Otoya was wearing a bright red T-shirt with tan pants with red shoes with white strips . Masato was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with tan shorts with dark blue shoes. Natsuki a yellow shirt with tan jean shorts with white shorts . _

_ Tokiya was wearing a purple T-shirt with tan shorts and white shoes. Ren was wearing a orangen T- shirt with tan shorts and with white shoes. Syo was wearing a hot pink T- shirt with tan shorts and hot pink shoes. _

_ They were all there at the door in their group they call starish. They were all ready to go and get the graden ready to plant the flowers in the manison of the court yard. When they got in the house they went to the graden and got everything ready to plant and they got the flowers in rows which the way Luna wanted it. _

_(end flashback)_

Those's were the times he had the most fun with his father and Luna as well. He just wished that he had thoses times back for one more day in his life. When ever his birthday came around he would always wish that she was still alive with them and there to share the fn times they had togther, When his mother was with them she would just abuse him when he was little but then she died when some bad guys came to kill his father. His mother was shot right in the heart. He was greatful to the people who shot his mother he knows that he shouldn't be gratful to them but he was. His father said to him " You know Ryoma I know about your mothers abuse to you. I was going to diorce her when I kenw about it I'm sorry for not doing anything for you unitl now you know I love some much son." then he started to cry.

Ryoma started to go back in the house when he got done with his thinking about things.


	9. Author notes

p style="text-align: left;"emstrongAuthor I have just seen the story that is why I am posting this on Wattpad and my username on it is Sweerpea if you guys what to see it on their but I have just now seen the reviews and I will keep wirting the stories./strong/em/p 


End file.
